


Bonjourno Naples

by ola_ukraine



Category: Chiara Scelsi - Fandom, Fashion Model RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For the love of the Gods read the tags, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Real Life, Romance, UST, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Кіт прийздив до Неаполю в Італію на зйомки нової реклами "The One for Men/Єдиний для чоловіків"  для Dolce&Gabbana Там була чудова модель з якою вони надзвичайно гарно спрацювалися. І я не могла не втриматися і написала про них.- Buongiorno - кучерява, смаглява тонка, що тростинка дівчина розкидає руки і її вуста, розтягуються привітною посмішкою.Кіт згадує, що говорила Мар'яна до цього, що дівчину звуть ... але його думки борсаються безнадійно кошенятами, коли його обдає запахом бузку і сонця від дівчини.





	

\- Buongiorno - кучерява, смаглява тонка, що тростинка дівчина розкидає руки і її вуста, розтягуються привітною посмішкою.  
Кіт згадує, що говорила Мар'яна до цього, що дівчину звуть ... але його думки борсаються безнадійно кошенятами, коли його обдає запахом бузку і сонця від дівчини. Мар'яна не встигає зреагувати і просто глузливо спостерігає, як модель цілує його в щоку, подолавши відстань, що розділяє їх в пару різких кроків. Обіймає за шию і каже з горловим акцентом, що їй дуже приємно.  
"Приємно з тобою познайомиться" потік гарячого повітря ковзає по шиї і на шкірі піднімаються волосинки. Кіт дивується та пригальмовує себе, адже це дивна реакція на партнерку, з якою він повинен працювати.  
Дівчина розриває обійми і ловить в кільце рук і Мар'яну.  
\- К'яра, ти прекрасна, - говорить черговий комплімент публіцистка, натягнуто посміхаючись. Вона теж отримує чмок в щоку.  
В її очах Кіт читає більше здивування, ніж невдоволення.  
К'яра сміється, крутиться навколосебе, її квітчаста спідниця в циганському стилі розвивається сонечком. Кіт бачить її голі, гострі колінки і в його горлі миттєво пересихає. Широка лямка топа з'їжджає вниз, і він бачить на її ключиці напис. Звичайно, напис італійською. Кіт просто випадає з дійсності на кілька хвилин поки не входить Алессандро. У нього жахлива англійська, Кіт розуміє його через раз, шкодує, що відмовився від перекладачки.  
\- Ми зараз поїдемо поїсти - нарешті розбирає Харінгтон.  
Поїсти взагалі хороша думка після перельоту, він би з'їв цілого бика чи піцу. Вони виходять з готелю.  
Мар'яна гмикає на задньому сидінні авта і знову завтикує до стільнички. Кіт дивиться на екран і стискає її передпліччя.  
\- Що ти робиш?  
\- Я гуглю - знизує вона плечима.  
\- Ти гуглишь К'яру - шепоче Кіт страшним шепотом роздратовано.  
\- Нам потрібно буде спілкуватися - пояснює вона йому, як маленькому. - Я ж не знаю про що з нею говорити.  
Кіт помічає краєм ока в тексті, що К'яра Шелсі колишня атлетка і любить тварин.

  
У ресторані грає приємна музика: скрипка і гітара, і панує напівтемрява. Стефано Габана зустрічає їх вже там, у нього гучний голос і різкі рухи. Коли він розмовляє, то перетворюється на вітряк, розмахуючи руками в підтвердження своїх слів. Кіт зосереджується на їжі і Капічере. Вино приємно охолоджує і підсилює смак пасти з креветками. Дівчата перемовляються за столом між собою. Алессандро пише щось в своєму стільниковому. А Стефано розповідає про кампанію і нову совю коллекцію. Харінгтон час від часу киває і їсть, особливо, не вдаючись у подробиці. К'яра швидко п'яніє: від другого келиха на її смаглявих щоках з'являється червоний рум'янець. Дівчина недолуго встає, ледь не падає, утримуючись за край столу. У ресторані грає жива музика. Вона танцюючою ходою прямує до Кіта і знову цілує в щоку, обіймаючи і каже "він приємно пахне." Серйозно, Кіт стискає в пальцях ніжку келиха сильніше. Стефано дивиться на його розгублене обличчя, на дівчину, яка вже крутиться в танці, живе музикою, не помічаючи поглядів оточуючих людей.  
\- Ви спрацюєтеся - видає чоловік, витираючи рот серветкою.  
Харінгтон на це дуже сподівається. Приходить мультимедійне повідомлення від Роуз. На фото вона з сумним виглядом підпирає щоку, ображено хнюплячи нижню губу. Вона пише: Зйомки затяглися, на бранч ми вже не встигнемо. Нью Йорк відстійний. Ти не сумуєш там.  
\- Ми вечеряємо. Стефано дуже гучний, але приємний в спілкуванні. Буду зніматися не один, а з партнеркою - відписує він Роуз.  
Піднімає очі від гаджета і бачить, як К'яра підходить до Алессандро танцюючою ходою. Чоловік починає плескати в долоні, над своєю головою, підтримуючи дівчину. К'яра бере за подол свою спідницю  і розмахує нею, її ноги в шльопанцях кружляють маленькими кроками. На неї приємно дивитися і чи то це вино, чи то видовище, що перед ним, але Кіт відчуває, як тепла хвиля заливає його щоки і кінчики вух. Айфон вібрує вхідним повідомленням, а він не бере трубку.  
Уже на виході з ресторану, його зустрічає власник ресторану, блищить окулярами, посміхається і весь час пригладжує лисувату голову, поки говорить. Просить його про селфі. К'яра виступає перекладачкою, тримається за згин ліктя Кіта для стійкості, поплескує по плечу власника заспокійливо. І йому приємно в її присутності. Харінгтон зауважує, як Мар'яна кидає материнський погляди в їх сторону. Іноді, вона себе веде, як сувора матуся що до нього. К'яра бере телефон чоловіка і каже "чіііз" тягне "і". А Кіт не може відірватися від її повних вуст, які ледь зачеплені посмішкою. Лунає спалах, ще один. Вона робить пару світлин. Кіта згрібають в обійми, саме, ця частина спілкування з шанувальниками йому не подобається. Особистий простір його постійно порушується. Коли його нарешті відпускають, то дівчини вже немає, зате біля нього стоїть його публіцистка. Вона каже.  
\- Я замовила нам убер.  
Він лише киває на це.  
Тобі потрібно відпочити, - каже Мар'яна.  
Харінгтон хоче відповісти «Так, матінко», але це дурнуватий жарт, тому він лише киває вишукуючи дівчину очима.  
\- Шелсі поїхала вже.

******************************************

Кіт ховається в гримерці від реву шанувальників. К'яра сміється, погойдуючись у кріслі в теплому сірому махровому халаті, який на розмір більше. Вона виглядає майже по домашньому, якби не макіяж для зйомок на її обличчі .  
\- Сфотаєшся зі мною - говорить вона йому.  
\- І куди ти це? - Кіт нервово проводить по своїм кучерям, зачісуючи прядки, що падають на скроні назад.  
\- Твоїм лицем я не буду псувати свого інстаграма - вона змовницьки підморгує йому.  
Йому хочеться фиркнути, вона схожа на Мейсі зараз, молодшу сестру, яку він знайшов на зйомках, хоча в реальному житті у нього сестер немає.  
\- Але світлину можна викласти в Інста історію.  
Її тонкий палець ковзає сенсорним екраном. Кіт підходить ближче і вона тикає йому свій телефон майже під ніс. Він відчуває себе дивно. Його обличчя перебуває в декількох дюймах від її обличчя. Її пишні кучері м'яко торкаются його щоки.  
\- Добре - він погоджується.  
Кіт тримається за спинку крісла, щоб бути на одному рівні з нею. Вона дме губки. Він посміхається.  
\- Ні - К'яра веде плечем майже роздратовано, зачіпаючи його. - Ми повинні виглядати однаково. Зроби сексуальне обличчя.  
\- Так - він робить губи качечкою.  
Дівчина вигинає брову і все її обличчя висловлює осуд, тільки в краєчках вуст причаїлася посмішка, яку Кіт помічає. Вона повертає голову до нього, задирає, дивиться з низу вгору. Її тепле дихання відчувається на його обличчі, на мить він не може дати раду своїм емоціям. Він дивиться їй в очі, на її напівпрочинені вуста, ніби в очікування поцілунку. Серце Кіта пропускає удар і тут же отримує удар.  
\- Запам'ятай цей вираз - вона моргає і повертається до дзеркала.  
Клацання. Ще одне.  
Кьяра показує знімок. Кіт присідає навпочіпки для зручності, і тепер він дивиться на неї знизу вгору.  
\- Мені подобається, - він показує очима на знімок.  
\- Grazie - каже дівчина і відправляє світлину до Інста-історії одним натисканням великого пальця. Вільною рукою вона несвідомо проводить по його волоссю. Кіт прикриває очі від цього дотику і йому хочеться простягнути руку. Взяти К'яру за підборіддя і поцілувати. Відчути смак її повних вуст, її реакцію. В устах поколює від примарного відчуття поцілунку, але її стільничка булькає і вона відписує комусь на інстаграмі.  
Доречність миті безнадйіно минає, і Кіт встає, глибше засовує руки до штанів, виходячи з гримерки. Одягає посмішку, як щит.

  


Уже літаку в, дивлячись ілюмінатор , він почує слова Мар'яни і йому захочеться гірко посміхнутися.  
\- У вас з цією моделлю приголомшлива хімія, Кіте.

  



End file.
